


In Your Arms Tonight

by profoundlyfadedprincess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlyfadedprincess/pseuds/profoundlyfadedprincess
Summary: Now that Snow and David were awake, the newly engaged couple had retired to their home, washing the grime of the past few weeks from them and bask in the joy of their reunion.





	In Your Arms Tonight

‘How did you do it? Find me?’

Killian’s soft voice whispered over Emma as they lay out on their bed. Now that Snow and David were awake, the newly engaged couple had retired to their home, washing the grime of the past few weeks from them and bask in the joy of their reunion.

‘Pixie dust,’ she replied, running a hand up his arm, fingers tracing the sinewy muscles. ‘It can reunite anyone who shares True Love.’

Killian chucked at the reminder of the strength of their love. Her eyes meet his. She is a balm to battering his soul has taken during the separation. Her green eyes sparkle in wonderment. It’s not unlike the moment they were reunited after Zeus had granted him another chance at life. His fingers ghost down her spine as she rests her chin on his chest.

‘What was that place?’ she asked.

When she had dashed though the portal, she had barely taken in her surroundings, rushing for Killian, pushing anyone in their way aside.

‘Neverland,’ he murmured.

A soft ‘oh’ escaped her lips. ‘The shadow you sent, I should have realised,’ she said, her lips hitched into smile. ‘But how did you end up in Neverland. Did Gideon send you there?’

He shook his head. ‘The Enchanted Forest. I ended up in Neverland after using a magic bean and thinking of you.’

Her eyebrows quirked upwards. ‘And how did you end up getting a magic bean this time?’

‘In much the same manner as last time,’ he said, lifting his head to look at her.

A quizzical expression deepened on Emma’s face. ‘You bet the Jolly Roger?’ she asked, ‘but she’s here.’

Killian smirked. ‘Aye, love,’ he said, ‘but Black Beard didn’t know that.’

She stared at him for a moment before her lips hitched up as she laughed.

He joined in her laughter. ‘It was quite the plan, actually, Swan,’ he said when the chuckles subsided. ‘Had Gideon not cursed me, then it didn’t matter if I won or lost, either way I’d have a bean to travel with, and I’d have been back days ago.’

Emma looked at him sadly. ‘I missed you,’ she said softly, her eyes flaring. ‘Until you managed to get that message to me with the shell, I thought…’

She trailed off, looking away. Killian raised his hand to cup her cheek. ‘I know,’ he said soberly. ‘Not being able to tell you the truth was killing me.’

‘But now we also have a chance to defeat Black Fairy,’ she said. ‘You have to tell me everything Tiger Lily told you. We should have brought her with us.’

‘Aye,’ he said, ‘but I have a feeling she’ll find her own way here. I sense he has her own score to settle with the Black Fairy.’

Emma nodded. ‘We still need all the allies we can get.’

‘But I think your mother is right, between us all, we’ll stop her. You changed you fate when Gideon came for you, so there is no reason to fall at his hurdle,’ he scooted down the bed so they were eyelevel.

He cupped her cheek, running his thumbs over her lips. ‘I’ve seen you defeat some of the greatest evils our world can throw at you, Emma.’

‘I know,’ she replied, eyes welling with tears, ‘but the book, it’s coming up to the last chapter. And Henry, something happened with his author powers while you were gone.’

Killian pressed a soft kiss to her lips. ‘Sometimes the end of one book is just the beginning of another,’ he reminded her. ‘Emma,’ he continued, raising her eyes so she was looking at her, ‘we will defeat this, together. I promise you, I will never willingly leave your side.’

She chuckled as a tear escaped from her eyes and trickled down her cheek. ‘You’ve barely left my side since you helped us get to Neverland.’

‘I’d’ve stayed with you before then, if you hadn’t handcuffed in that giant’s den,’ he said.

Their eyes locked. She’d be so afraid of feeling anything, particularly for the roughish pirate aligned to their enemy, that she’d fallen at the first hurdle for him. Not that she ever imagined she’d be lying in bed with him two years later, True Love, engaged and somehow blissfully happy beyond measure.

‘Who’s to say this would have all worked out if I hadn’t,’ she asked with a mischievous grin.

Their hands entwined and Killian brought them up to press a kiss to the ring she had re-accepted scant hours before. She watched the gesture with brimming eyes, heart full of love for the man who knew no bounds when it came to his feelings for her.

‘How does the most feared pirate in the known realms end up falling in love?’ she asked softly.

‘You tell me, love,’ he replied rolling them so she was below him.

He dipped his head to hers, capturing her lips as she moved her legs so she could cradle him between her thighs. She was already ready for him, aching for him to take her and reunite in every way possible. Emma whimpered as he took her, inch by glorious inch, until they were one.

‘At one point, I thought I’d never see you again,’ she whispered as he stilled. ‘When I found out what Gideon had done to keep us apart.’

He silenced her with a kiss. ‘I’d have found my way back to you, Swan. If Hades couldn’t keep us apart what makes you think anyone else could.’

They moved together in a slow dance, hands mapping each other while whispering encouraging words. Keening whimpers of ‘I love you’ as they came together, falling over the edge in each other’s arms.


End file.
